Halloween TrickorTreatin
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Happy Halloween Everyone! I just thought it was right for the holiday. Enjoy! Its bout Trunks n Goten going Trick-or-Treatin with Vegeta. (Be safe when you go)


Tonight is the night of Halloween when kids dress-up in all different kinds of costumes and go Trick-o-Treating. Tricking-o-Treating was meant as one thing "candy".

"Dad," Trunks said running into the kitchen where his father Vegeta was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. "Can you take me trick o treatin' with Goten," he questioned. He took a seat across from him.

"No," he simply stated.

"But dad if you don't take me, then I can't go tonight," she said, and took one of his chicken wings, and began to eat it.

He gave him a look for taking one of his chicken wings, and slid a plate over to him, so she wouldn't make a mess on the table.

Trunks is six years old, and his friend Goten is five, but will turn six in three weeks.

"Tell your mother to take you," he said.

"But dad," Trunks whined, "Shes sick, and can't go outside."

"She-" But Trunks cut him off with, "She can't go out in the cold weather. She will get more sick," he explained to Vegeta.

He gave her a look again, and said, "When did your mother get sick?"

"A short time ago," he began, "Grandpa found her in her lab on the floor-"

Immedatily Vegeta stood-up from the table.

"Dad, dad wait," Trunks ran over to him, "Shes fine, shes in bed resting," he finished.

Vegeta walked past him, and went upstairs to their bedroom. He pushed open the bedroom door, and saw that there was a lump covered in the blankets of their bed.

He went over the the bed, and shook her.

She sat up quickly, and got out of bed saying: "Is it morning already? Gotta make breakfast, gotta get ready for work; why didn't the alarm get off."

Vegeta grabbed her quickly right before she hit the floor. He placed her back in bed, "Shut up women its still night."

"Then why are you waking me up," she questioned, and curled up into a ball. Without the blankets she felt very cold.

Vegeta lifted her up lightly, and took the blankets off the bed, then set her back down and covered her up with them.

Trunks ran into the room, and jumped onto the bed screaming 'Mom, dad won't take me trick-or-treatin.'

Bulma put the blanket over her head and shouted, "Vegeta just take the kid out."

She really didn't want to be bothered right now, and these two were bothering her.

"I'm not taking the kid out to get candy, I can go to the store, and buy him 68 bags of it," he said, and stood up. He began to leave the room.

Bulma sat up, and threw a little blanket, and a pillow at him. It hit the back of him.

He stopped, and turned back around. "Why are you throwing things, women?"

"If you don't take him so I can have some piece, and quiet for a while you can sleep on the couch," she said, and layed back down facing the wall this time.

He looked at her a moment, then told Trunks he had 10 minutes to get ready.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," Trunks shouted, and went to get ready.

30minutes later

Vegeta walked down the street with the two little boys who were dressed as a Vampire and Zombie. They chattered happily amongst each other as Vegeta walked behind them agitated about this whole thing. He didn't know what the point of this holiday was about.

"Trick or treat," Goten n Trunks said in union.

"Awwwww," a old lady said in kawaiiness as she handed them each a candybar.

"Would your dad like a candy bar," she questioned them.

"No," Trunks said, and him and Goten said thanks, and went to the next house.

Vegeta on the other hand sat on a bench, and watched them go around the houses on the one way street they were on.

A little boy walked up to Vegeta, and asked him, "Mister do you have any candy?"

Vegeta opened his eyes, and glared down at the boy. "Boo," he said, and the boy took off running.

'Dumb kids are afraid of everything,' he thought, and closed his eyes again. He waited for them to finish this street.

After they finished with the street they each had a shopping bag full of candy.

"Mr. Vegeta," Goten said, "Did you bring any more bags for us?"

Vegeta reached into his pocket, and pulled out a trash bag, and passed it to Trunks.

After they filled the block Vegeta thought they were done. But boy Vegeta was wrong.

"Dad its still early, we have lots more houses to go to," Trunks said.

"Yeah," Goten added.

'This is only for the women,' Vegeta thought clenching his fists.

He took them to streets outside the city, and far away cities.

As they were well out of the city, Trunks quesitoned his dad:

"Dad can we go to a haunted house?"

"Why would you want to waste your time," he questioned.

"Cause their scary, and fun," exclained Trunks.

"Its a waste of your time, and a waste of mine," he snapped.

"Please dad just one," he said.

The house was well decorated on the outside. Spider webs decorated the trees, hands coming out of the ground, and smoke effects.

The inside was filled with blood, candles, gooze, and all kinds of scary stuff. Trunks walked close to his father while Goten walked behind them.

Vegeta was bored while Goten and Trunks were scared, and facinated at the same time. They jumped if something popped out at them.

After the haunted house they went to a few more streets.

"We're going home now," Vegeta said to the two boys.

"But dad can't we do two more streets," pleaded Trunks.

"You have enough," Vegeta indicated pointing to two trash bags full of candy.

"Ok, ok," he said deafeatedly, and carried the bag over his shoulder.

They arrived home, and it was ten 'o clock. Bulma was sleeping, except this time she was on the couch.

"Go ask your grandmother to give you a bath," Vegeta instructed to Trunks. "Goten, go play in Trunks room," he told Goten.

Goten was spending the night at Trunks's since Chi-Chi didn't know what time they would be back from Trick-or-Treatin.

Vegeta went over to Bulma, shook her shoulder.

"What do you want," she questioned.

"Go to bed," he instructed.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not," he questioned. It was much colder down here, then it was up there. Actually up there it was quite warm.

"Cause its a mess," she said.

Vegeta gave her a look.

Around 12:00 a.m Trunks and Goten were in Trunks's room getting ready for bed.

"Goten lets eat some candy," Trunks suggested, and both boys dumped out their trashbags full of candy.

They began to look for their favorite kinds, and eat them.

"Boys are you in bed yet," Bulma questioned from her room. Vegeta was already asleep.

Both boys looked at eachother, and said in union, "Yes!"

The End.

A/N: the ending scene I put was from a picture on the internet. I can't give credit to you cause I don't know where I found it, or how I found it, but thanks for the idea....You'll get credit anyways.


End file.
